Stupid Cupid
by Ana Paula Souza 1990
Summary: Sabe quando todos os seus relacionamentos vão mal? E por mais que você tente é um desastre? Pois é! É o meu caso! Minha amiga Alice ainda continua tentando arrumar um namorado pra mim mesmo depois de tudo, ela nunca desiste. Mas sejamos sinceros acho que o cupido me odeia... Semana Passada ela me disse que tinha o cara perfeito! Duvido! Mas não custa conhecer certo? Quem sabe...


**Stupid Cupid**

 _Nova York, um ano atrás..._

 **Bella POV**

\- Bella vamos, chegaremos atrasadas! – Grita Alice mais uma vez. Eu estava era enrolando o máximo que pudesse no quarto, porque eu sabia que vinha mais confusão pela frente.

\- To indo! – Gritei mais uma vez me olhando no espelho. Eu não era muito bonita, sempre me achei muito comum, mas segundo Alice o que eu precisava fazer era me valorizar, sinceramente? Com os encontros e as confusões que eu me metia era mais fácil achar um pai de santo!

\- Bella se você demorar mais cinco minutos juro que vou te buscar! – Ameaçou, respirei fundo e tomei coragem, lá vamos nós a mais um encontro desastroso.

Peguei o casaco e a bolsa, seguindo para sala. Alice e eu estudamos juntas e estamos no ultimo ano de medicina, ela estuda cirurgia geral e eu para legista, sinceramente acho que me dou melhor examinando os pobres corpos que com os meus encontros, mas se eu citar isso, Alice terá um ataque, então nem pensar!

\- Você está linda vai arrasar! – Ela disse me puxando para porta. Eu estava vestida bem casual com um vestido longo frente única de renda, sapatos pretos de salto, que por acaso eu odiava, cabelos de lado com uma presilha atrás e maquiagem marcante, nada de mais, Alice é muito exagerada mesmo.

\- Sério Alice, você não desiste? – Ela me olhou meio torto.

\- Nem pensar! Vamos encontrar a pessoa certa, eu prometo. – Disse confiante. Eu sinceramente duvido.

Pegamos o elevador e descemos para o primeiro andar, em seguida caminhando para o estacionamento.

\- Então vamos com o seu carro ou com o meu? – Perguntei na esperança que eu poderia ir com o meu, assim se algo desse errado, voltaria para a casa tranqüilamente.

\- Vamos com o meu, não vou arriscar você querer fugir. – Disse ela caminhando em direção ao seu carro, só respirei fundo torcendo pra que minha noite não fosse um desastre.

Alice dirigiu até a entrada da boate onde encontraria o meu encontro de hoje, ela iria só me acompanhando mesmo para que eu não fosse a um primeiro encontro sozinha.

Ao chegarmos entramos logo, porque nossas entradas eram vips, fala sério, tem suas vantagens ter pegado o seu colega de turma, que vem a ser o filho do dono da boate, brincando de médico e enfermeira com a filha da reitora no armário de limpeza.

Alice ficou desconfiada quando disse a ela que não precisaríamos entrar na fila que era só darmos nossos nomes que entraríamos, mas não pude contar nada, quero ter essa informação muito bem guardada, nunca se sabe né?

\- Olha Bella ali, perto do bar é o seu encontro, vai lá que eu fico aqui te olhando de longe – Disse ela me empurrando, sério às vezes acho que quem precisa de namorado é Alice, pra sair do meu pé, mas desde que terminou com James, que por acaso não era flor que se cheire, não se interessou em arrumar ou cara.

Cheguei perto do bar já com aquele nervosismo natural.

\- Oi, você é o Mike? – Ele virou-se para mim, sorrindo timidamente, ele era loiro de olhos azuis, seu rosto parecia mais de um bebê.

\- Sim sou eu, e você é a Isabella certo?

\- Bella, por favor.

\- Claro – disse ele puxando uma cadeira para mim.

\- Então você faz medicina? – Perguntou ele tentando interromper o silencio constrangedor.

\- Sim, faço especialização para legista e você?

\- Arquitetura. Só que faço na UCLA em Los Angeles, estou em Nova York de férias. – Vou matar Alice ela arrumou um cara que vai embora em um mês, ela não me quer namorando, ela me quer ficando.

\- Eu estudo aqui mesmo, me formo este ano.

\- Parabéns.

\- Obrigada. – E começou de novo o silencio constrangedor. Nem pra dançar o cara me chamou, fala sério. Sabe de uma coisa, eu mesmo faço – Vamos dançar?

\- Claro – Disse ele meio que gaguejando. Foi ai que comecei já a olhar meio torto para ele, parecia até que não queria dançar!

Levantamos nos dirigindo a pista de dança. Começando a dançar que percebi porque ele estava tão nervoso, a todo o momento o cara pisava no meu pé, ou seja, ele não sabe dançar. Chega não agüento mais!

\- Mike vamos voltar pro bar? – Disse já me encaminhando para lá. Sentamos e ele pediu dois vinhos tintos, quando estava quase chegando perto de mim tropeçou na escada e o vinho caiu todo em cima de mim e do meu vestido.

\- Droga! – Disse com raiva,sei que foi sem querer mas poxa, eu gostava desse vestido.

\- Desculpa, foi sem querer – Ele veio tentando limpar o estrago, o que eu acho que nem água sanitária iria ajudar.

\- Tudo bem, vou ao banheiro, um minuto. – Sai e fui ao toalete tentar limpar o estrago, o que eu duvido.

Fiquei um tempão pra tentar limpar aquilo e acabei desistindo, sai do banheiro indo a direção ao bar quando algo me chama a atenção, olhando no canto escuro onde tinha a escada para a parte de cima da boate da administração, vejo algo que definitivamente acabaria com a minha noite e com esse encontro, respirando fundo, sai dali.

\- Alice vamos embora agora! – Disse puxando minha amiga que estava em um canto conversando com um loiro.

\- Como assim? O que aconteceu? – Respirei fundo e falei de uma vez.

\- O cara é GAY! – Disse me lembrando da cena de ele beijando outro cara quase se enfiando em um banheiro masculino que tinha do lado.

\- Ai amiga eu sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem, só quero ir embora.

\- Bella sei que vinhemos juntas, mas se importaria de voltar sozinha? Encontrei um carinha super maneiro e estamos nos entendendo se é que me entende – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente e eu a olhando com ódio porque isso tudo foi idéia dela – Pode levar o carro – Falou já me dando as chaves, somente as peguei e sai sem olhar pra trás ou cometeria um crime.

Peguei o carro no estacionamento e fui dirigindo pela estrada, não faltava mais nada me acontecer. Santa boca! Começou a chover, e o carro foi parando, quando olho é a falta de gasolina.

\- Alice eu vou te matar, você não pôs gasolina! – Disse mal dizendo seu nome.

Fiquei dentro do carro, tentando não surtar, quando vejo faros de carros e saio acenando para quem quer que esteja vindo, torcendo para não ser um louco. O carro parou e desceu dele um deus grego lindo.

\- Boa noite, precisa de ajuda? – Sua voz era divina.

\- Sim, meu carro esta faltando gasolina se importa de me levar em casa?

\- Claro, entre. – Entrei no carro, que por acaso tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, sério acho que me apaixonei pelo cara a primeira vista!

\- Então mora em Nova York? – Perguntou, olhei pra ele feliz, porque se ele queria saber era porque estava interessado.

\- Sim. Estudo medicina e você?

\- Sou promotor de Justiça.

Ficamos naquele silencio confortável. Quando achei que ficaríamos assim o caminho todo, ele começa a falar.

\- Você é muito linda sabia. – Fiquei impressionada, isso que é ser direto.

\- Obrigada – Disse já ficando vermelha.

\- Chegamos – Assim que desci e ele também que notei, como ele sabia meu endereço?

\- Como sabia meu endereço?

\- Não pense que sou um psicopata, mas já tinha te visto entrar nesse prédio, o café que freqüento fica perto daqui e quando passei não pude não te notar, como disse você é linda. – Disse ele se aproximando.

\- Tudo bem. Fico lisonjeada.

\- Aceita sair comigo?

\- Claro, seria ótimo.

\- Amanhã? As 21:00 horas? Passa-me seu telefone para termos contato.

\- Sim. – Passei meu telefone para ele e ele me d eu o dele me beijando no rosto e saindo. Acho que me apaixonei.

Entrei e fui tomar banho e deitar. Alice chegou muito tarde o que quer dizer que o cara que ela conheceu valeu a pena.

No dia seguinte fui pra faculdade contando os minutos para noite, Alice saiu cedo e não a vi mais só à noite, quando eram umas sete horas, o meu telefone tocou.

\- Bella?

\- Oi.

\- Então tive um contra tempo, um amigo disse que precisa me ver e é importante tem algum inconveniente se sairmos amanhã?

\- Tudo bem. Sem problemas – Mas claro que fiquei chateada, mas não iria falar isso.

Desliguei o telefone e fui sentar no sofá pra assistir televisão, quando chega uma Alice apressada.

\- Bella se arruma, tenho o cara perfeito pra você ele é irmão do cara que conheci ontem, vamos, levanta dai – Disse tacando uma almofada em mim e correndo para o meu guarda roupa.

\- Mas Alice onde você estava? Eu já tenho um encontro para amanhã, um cara que conheci. – Ela me olhou meio torto.

\- Bella não reclama e vai logo, eu to quase pronta, anda! – Respirei fundo pra não matá-la.

\- Tudo bem – Sai e fui pro quarto, tomei banho me arrumei e sai com Alice, afinal não sei traição, o tal do promotor e eu não tínhamos nem saído ainda.

Ao chegarmos percebi que era um restaurante, tremo só em pensar em como vou sair desse encontro.

Saímos do carro e seguimos para entrada onde a recepcionista nos encaminhou para uma mesa onde estava o cara que Alice conversava ontem.

\- Oi amor – Nossa isso que é rapidez, ontem se conheceram é já estão assim. – Bella esse é o Jasper, querido essa é a Bella aquela amiga que te falei.

\- Como vai Bella – Apertamos nossas mãos nos cumprimentando.

\- E o seu irmão que você disse que traria?

\- Deve estar chegando, tive que inventar uma desculpa pra ele vir...

\- Por que? – Perguntei curiosa.

\- Ele não é muito de sair e parece que já tinha um compromisso, mas ele vem, deve estar chegando pode deixar.

Sentamos e não acreditei quando ouvi aquela vós atrás de mim. Não é possível!

\- Boa noite – Nos viramos e eu não acreditei, e parece que nem ele.

\- Você – Dissemos ao mesmo tempo, eu me levantando. Sorrimos um para o outro.

\- Vim com Alice, para conhecer uma pessoa segundo ela – Disse a olhando, a mesma parecia estar perdida na história.

\- Espera! Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou pasma.

\- Nos conhecemos ontem quando eu voltava e o carro deu problema, ele me ajudou.

\- Que coincidência. – Disse Jasper.

\- Então era importante né Jasper?

\- Desculpa cara você não teria vindo se eu falasse que era um encontro.

\- Será porque você é um péssimo cupido?

Olhei para ele sem acreditar, é muita coincidência, ele e eu tínhamos cupidos estranhos.

Sentamos e jantamos sempre conversando, Edward era seu nome, e ele era lindo, foi ai que notei que não sabia o nome dele somente sua profissão, nos aproximamos mais ainda com essa noite e eu sabia que isso era somente o começo da nossa história.

 **Nova York, dias atuais...**

Depois de tudo acho que foi maravilhoso o que vivemos, eu particularmente nem acredito que estou aqui comemorando um ano de namoro no dia do meu casamento, sério se me falassem isso a um ano trás iria rir na cara da pessoa!

\- Bella para de se mexer ou eu juro que te furo – Disse Alice me ajudando com o vestido com a costureira.

Terminamos e eu estava pronta, para ser a senhora Cullen e muito feliz principalmente.

Segui Alice e as damas de honra meu pai me esperava no andar de baixo, meu casamento aconteceria em uma capela perto de casa. Pegamos o carro e logo chegamos.

Quando a marcha nupcial começou meu coração parecia que tinha criado assas, a capela estava cheia com os meus familiares e os de Edward, mas a única pessoa que eu via era ele, me esperando com um sorriso e o brilho em seu olhar, o qual, eu sei que se refletiam nos meus.

Meu pai me entregou a ele e ficamos de frente um para o outro, eu estava quase chorando de emoção.

\- Você esta linda. – Disse ele, eu vestia um vestido de renda branco, frente única, com traçados nas costas de alça, meu véu era curto até a cintura com meus cabelos soltos.

\- Você também – Muito mais que lindo, mas tudo bem.

O padre fez a cerimônia com tudo que tem direito, particularmente, eu estava torcendo pra ele terminar logo, queria ser de Edward de todas as formas possíveis.

\- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher – Disse o padre – Pode beijar a noiva.

Em vê de esperar Edward se aproximar, eu estava tão ansiosa que eu mesma me lancei nos seus braços.

Depois da cerimônia ocorreu a festa e em seguida saímos da mesma, sem que ninguém notasse, e fomos para nossa lua de mel.

Fomos direto ao aeroporto onde pegamos o avião para Milão onde seria nossa lua de mel, ao chegarmos fomos ao hotel nos instalar e para o nosso quarto em seguida. Fiquei olhando a vista da sacada, era linda, quando senti ele chegar por trás de mim me abraçando.

\- Então amor? Preparada?

\- Pra que? – Virei para ficar de frente pra ele.

\- Para o resto das nossas vidas.

\- Com você para sempre. – Disse encostando nossas testas. Abri os olhos e falei – Sabe o que é engraçado?

\- O que?

\- Nossos cupidos não eram muito bons, na verdade eram _cupidos_ muitos _estúpidos_ e desastrados, mas acabaram nos juntando mesmo que por casualidade.

Começamos a rir nos beijando e eu sentia que mesmo que meu cupido tivesse me feito de boba muitas vezes, finalmente ele acertou o alvo dessa vez.

 _Meu querido Stupid Cupid._


End file.
